Ryoko Karuna
by Ryoko93
Summary: Ryoko Karuna demon holder of Sora the dragon, she can do all the bloodlines she wants. Akatsuki are after her, but what happens when she fall in love with Uchiha Itachi.


Chapter 1

Character description: Ryoko Karuna, she wears a short sleeve shirt that only covers her breast, dark blue baggy pants, regular ninja sandals, her dark brown hair goes down to her hips, Can do any bloodline she wants thanks to her demon Sora who is a dragon, she can summon 2 small dragons, and 3 big dragons.

**Bold: Demon will be talking**

_Italics: Thoughts_**  
**

__Ryoko walked around the hidden leaf village, thinking about what to do.

_'DAMN!, what am i supposed to do, i haven't told them anything about me, how am i supposed to tell then that i have a demon i me one were i can do any bloodline that i want but it will put the whole village in danger, FUCK what the hell am i supposed to do' though Ryoko as she walked to the ramen stand, there she found Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. ' He returned after 5 years when he left for that pedophile orochimaru, fuck that damn child molester, here he still thinks that I'm weak but just you wait Sasuke uchiha I'll show you who is weak if it weren't for sensei for training me when Naruto left with ero-sensei, Sakura went to Lady Tsunade, and Kakashi-sensei just forgot that i was even here.' she thought again_

" Hey! Ryoko stop daydreaming and get over here" Naruto said, " Haven't seen you in like forever" he added with his trade mark smile.

Ryoko snapped out of her daydreaming.

" Sorry, Naruto, hehe," Ryoko walked up to them " Yea its been awhile, looks like you got stronger i want a sparring match Naruto, same goes with you Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Uchiha" Ryoko added

Everyone gasped, that was the first time she has talked to the uchiha since he got here.

" Do you have a problem with me, Karuna" Sasuke said

" Yea, i do, you think you can come back to the village act like everything is alright, but your wrong they might have forgiven you but i surely have not. Your nothing but a piece of trash, you thought your brother killed of your clan but if only you knew the truth, then you will feel so bad, yo cant even see that there are important people her for you, but NOOO you wanted revenge and to kill Itachi and you didn't even do that. Your pathetic" Ryoko said

Sasuke growled, he attacked Ryoko. Ryoko jumped out the way dodging all fo his blows, she gathred chakra in her hands and in one seift blow she punched Sasukewhich causd him to fly the traing ground where they used to train.

" I'm not the weak little girl that everyones used to know" Ryoko said

Sasuke activated his sharingan

" So thats how you want to go huh, fine by me" Ryoko said she stared at the ground, her bangs fell on her face she lifted her face everyine gasped there stood Ryoko her eyes they were the Magenko Sharingan

_'How can she do that only me, Itachi, and Madara can do the sharingan, its impossible' thought Sasuke_

_'Ryoko, is this really her, how can she do that, her clan wasn't that special, they had no bloodline' thought Sakura_

_'Is this really Ryoko' thought Naruto_

_'What has happened to you Ryoko' thought Kakashi_

"Okay that is enough, both of you" Kakashi said

They didn't listen to him, they kept going at it

"That it, Sumoning Jutsu" Sasuke said as he summoned Madara

" You better have a good reason for summoning me" Madara said

"just attack her" Sasuke said

" No, Sasuke what are you doing you're going to kill her" Sakura said

" Don't worry about me, Saku-chan, I can take care of myself, like i said i am not weak" Ryoko said

Ryoko did some hand signs and yelled " Sumoning Jutsu: Dragon of darkness, Dragon of light, Dragon of faith"

All of the sudden there was 3 puffs heard and right there appeared 3 dragons, one was all blue with red on top his name was Sora the dragon of light,the other one was black with yellow his named was Kiske the dragon of darkness, the last one was purple with pink her name was Yumi dragon of faith.

" Yes, Ryoko-sama, what is your problem" Yumi said

" I just want to prove that i am not weak" Ryoko said

"Who the hell said that" Kiske said

Ryoko pointed at Sasuke

" YOU, how dare you call our master weak, you should die" Sora said

_' Wow! she actually summoned the 3 legendary dragon' thought Kakashi_

_'Is this really Ryoko' thought Naruto_

**' Kit, she's the one' Kyuubi said**

_'What are you talking about, Fox' Naruto told the Fox_

**' She's the one who holds the Dragons, she will save all the people who hold the demons, those 3 dragons are realted to all the demons' Kyuubi said**

_' How' Naruto told the Kyuubi_

**' They're my sister and brothers, do that means since your my holder your related to her and she is related to you' Kyuubi said**

_' Really, that is awesome' Naruto thought_

**' Protect her kit' Kyuubi said**

_' Okay' Naruto said_

Naruto ranned to Ryoko when Madara was going to attack

_' NO, Naruto, noooo!_' _thought Ryoko_

" Sora, hep him, please" Ryoko said

Sora helped Naruto grabbed him out of the way and knocked out Madara

"Thank you, Sora" Ryoko said, Sora nodded, Kiske smirked, Yumi looked at Sasuke and growled and they all disappeared.

" How can you do that summon all those dragons" Kakashi asked

"They came to me and asked for help and i took it, they are related to all the tailed beast, so technically I'm Naruto and Gaara's younger sister" Ryoko said

"Yep, she is, Kyuubi told me everything while teme here was fighting her" Naruto said, he ranned to Ryoko and hugged her.


End file.
